


孤独漂流

by mortalfolk



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, 寡妇文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 玫瑰与行星。
Relationships: Evan Gallico/Shaun Murphy
Kudos: 19





	孤独漂流

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：泥塑倾向，女性化描写，kind of ntr。  
> Evan成年设定。

“亡魂给予他一个不会消逝不可战胜的夏天。”

Evan第一次见Shaun就觉得他特别。或者说熟悉，或者说似曾相识，Evan总觉得这个小医生不该闻着一股消毒水味，他该是——洗衣皂和草地的味道。思绪飘到这里，Evan想通了那股莫名的熟悉感，垂着眼睛站在那里的医生像是他一任短暂的邻居，新寡的孀妇，一株失去支柱的藤蔓，一份遗产。

他见过几次那个女人，有时候在院子里晾衣服，有时候坐在丈夫生前为她扎的秋千上看书，接触到他目光就会低下头去，眼睛里光芒寥落，再抬起头露出一个羞涩的哄孩子的笑。她和别的男人纠缠也被他撞见过一次，看人的眼神渴求又绝望，失了丈夫的女人不能过活，只能攀附上另一棵树。

Shaun医生和那个寡妇有很多不同点，唯独一样的是失去支柱的气息，像是得不到园丁爱惜的玫瑰，没了太阳的植株。他本来该被爱着的。本来该被人捧在手心里，除了自己喜欢的之外什么都不要学，只做想做的事，像鸟筑巢一样只被喜欢的东西环绕。

Evan能看出他有一种被爱的形状，有个人曾经半途而废地爱他，像个丈夫一样地爱他，可是没爱到底。这让Evan有了一种趋近于变态的兴奋，有人栽下种子又弃之荒野，身为过路人的他有幸见到种子独自伤痕累累地结出甜美果实，怎么能忍住不去采撷。他幸灾乐祸且满心困惑地想，抛弃小医生的人看到小医生成长起来的样子要么心疼死要么气疯，不过为什么能有人不一直爱他，打从最开始？

Shaun给他念《杀死一只知更鸟》时，他找到了答案。从破旧泛黄的旧书签，从扉页一行漂亮的钢笔字“给Steve”，他在心里咒骂一声。

上一个人死了。

Evan除了骨折之外没有大病，但还是死赖在医院不肯走，笑着向来查房的Dr Murphy问东问西。他发现Shaun和他待在一起时会不自觉娇气起来，好像在期待着什么：眼睛看过来，就指望他抬手给检查；手指朝他一点，就指望他明白该坐起来或者躺下去。他和小医生没有这么默契，常常要用迷惑的眼神提醒Shaun解释。意识到他没理解的Shaun会带着受伤的自责，长篇大论地说一遍一个动作彻底的来龙去脉。

Shaun经常性地在Evan身上获得“受伤”的情感，但他没有回避，这非常令人印象深刻。任何人都会认同Shaun医生有一种脆弱的气质，易碎敏感不能受刺激，只有Evan知道Shaun比看起来坚强，不惧怕失望——虽然他不知道Shaun到底对他期待着什么，是什么让他宁可承受伤害也要获得，让他撇开疼痛只顾及快乐。

Evan出院后用三次约会两次晚餐和一杯威士忌换到了小医生的吻，被小医生牵着手领回小小的公寓时他看见了桌子上的合照，在Shaun把它扣下来之前。那真是个跟他长得无比接近的少年，接近到Evan恍惚以为他也曾陪伴Shaun走过从前时光。一股冲动莫名其妙地攫取了他的理智，他走上前去把相框又立起来：

“Steve，对吧？我们两个长得一模一样。那个吻……是因为他吗？”

“不，不是。”反对地非常迅速，Evan甚至觉得Shaun有些慌乱，“你不是他，而且你们只是长得像，他有更长的头发。我只是，放着他的照片会让我觉得他在看，他应该不想看到我亲你。”

“他为什么会不想，他亲过你吗？”

Evan看着比自己矮一些的小医生抬头又低头，低头又抬头，手指攥着衣摆，最后拽着他吻上去。

看，我就说他是被宠坏过的。Evan顺势加深这个吻的时候心里跳出这么一句话。Shaun擅长被亲吻，乖乖张开嘴等Evan侵入进来，驾轻就熟，像是直接把刚刚那个问题的答案刻在了唇齿之间，像是一个死去的灵魂还在他柔软的嘴上耀武扬威。

“你爱他吗。”吻结束后Evan听到自己这么说，感觉很陌生，好像有个嫉妒的魔鬼在他嘴里替他提问。

“不。他死了，人没有办法爱死了的人。”他说这话的时候自己可能都没意识到他眼睛已经湿润，咬着嘴，脸上的表情离冷漠差了十万八千里，带着嗔怪悲伤，一个失去丈夫多年的妻子谈起被她深爱的逝者就会是这个表情，怪丈夫不陪着她，悲丈夫离开她。

Evan牵起Shaun的手，轻轻十指相扣，一同倒在柔软低矮的床上。褪去他衣服的时候小医生全身泛起可口的粉，是羞涩和隐秘的恐慌。多奇怪，他是孀妇也是新嫁娘。

像是解开一个迷题，Evan通过Shaun对自己动作的反应来判断那个叫Steve的到底都对小医生做过什么。手指沿着脊椎骨一节一节地向下探，Shaun在这种时候像是只被养过的流浪狗，享受亲近，带着一点点怕，眨眼频率加快，睫毛在公寓的暖气里颤抖着。

当Evan给了Shaun一个切切实实的拥抱后，他能感觉到Shaun喉咙里要溢出小小的呻吟。被丢弃的幼崽终于回到窝里，小医生从他肩膀上抬起头时眼眶已经通红。

Shaun是真的很会哭，不是像开闸的水龙头那样，眼泪在他眼睛里只聚成一汪泉水，衬得他更像一片湖泊。

Evan轻轻舔走了Shaun眼角的一颗泪珠，用嘴唇在他脸颊上纹印话语。

“请爱我。”

“我爱你。”

吻他，抱他，把他化成你的骨中骨，肉中肉。

如同一颗行星，结束一株玫瑰的孤独漂流。


End file.
